


A Perfect Fairytale

by Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks/pseuds/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsanna baby fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

You can see the longing in Anna’s eyes. 

Every time you go out together into the town, she would kiss and hold the infants when their mothers ask for her blessing, and watch the children playing in the streets wistfully,. When Rapunzel brings her newborn daughter to visit them, Anna coos and fawns over the baby so much that Rapunzel jokes that she wants to steal her away. 

 

You are more ambivalent about parenthood. You loved your sister as a child, but haven’t had much experience with children since then. Even now, when you have control over your powers, you are afraid to touch a baby. It doesn't’ feel right for creature capable of so much destruction such of yourself to hold something so precious and fragile. 

You suppose it’s time. Your relationship with Anna is an open secret in Arendelle. There are some people who were opposed of course, but they are wise enough not openly disagree with a Queen who can summon snow storms with a snap of her fingers. Your disgruntled nobles press their case more subtly. You need an heir, they argue, a marriage is necessary for the future of Arrendelle. A endless number of suitors knock at your door steps hoping to win the heart of the powerful snow queen. You entertain them with increasingly thin patience . It’s time to end this farce once and for all. 

You do your research beforehand, poring over the old norse texts you have used over the years to unlock the ancient’s secrets and refine your powers. You have created life before, but you don’t want this to be another walking and talking snowman (no offense to Olaf).

You tell Anna on her 24th birthday. You have a whole speech planned out, about how much you loved her, how you will be a better parent than a you were a sister to her. You are quite nervous. After all, it’s not everyday you ask to magically create a child with your sister, and the last time you used your magic on Anna isn’t a memory you like to re-live. You are half afraid she’ll say no. 

In the end, no speech is necessary. You barely asks the question before she is kissing you fiercely and whispering yes yes yes against your lips. Then she drags you into your bedchambers where she reminds you why you need no suitors. Afterwards, she looks into your eyes, her cheeks still flush with the afterglow, and whispers “Do the magic.” 

Anna takes her pregnancy in stride like everything else she has ever encountered. After some early bouts of morning sickness, she returns to her normal routine and royal duties. But after a few months, it is impossible to hide the changes to her body, or the near constant raiding of the kitchen. The tailors give up letting out Anna’s old dresses and measure her for new ones, the cook makes a habit of leaving extra sandwiches and cookies for the princess to pinch. Kai did not look surprised, when you order him to open up and refurbish your old nursery. (Kristoph is confused but happy for you. Olaf is just thrilled to be getting a sibling). 

Anna refuses to let you fuss over her, and refuses to stay cooped up inside the palace. She even attends the annual ball celebrating your birthday and anniversary of your coronation.  
There were plenty of whispers and stares, but your glacial glare prevents anyone from openly gossiping about Anna’s ‘condition’. 

Anna takes it all with her usual good humor. The only thing she asks as your as you lead her to the floor for the first dance is “Do I look fat?”  
“No, you look gorgeous.” You reply honestly. She is more exuberant and bubbly than ever, like your magic is lighting her up from the inside. 

One night, you wake up in a panic when you hear Anna groan besides you.  
She quickly reassures you.   
“I’m ok. The baby kicked. He’s a little stinker just like you.” She says with a grin.   
“Here.” She grabs your hand and presses it to her belly.  
It’s odd to think there’s a small human in there. Intellectually you understand a pregnancy (you’ve certainly read enough books on the subject) but emotionally you still haven’t quite comes to term with that. Your must look perplexed because Anna chuckles and rolls onto her side so you can spoon her from behind.   
“How do you even know it’s a boy?”  
“I know.” Anna says firmly. She snuggles closer when you loop an arm around her waist.  
“Tell him a story. He likes to hear your voice, it calms him. Maybe then we can all get some sleep.”  
You kiss her gently at her nape.  
“Once upon a time, there lived two little princesses who were best of friends…”

 

You were in the throne room holding court when Kai rushes in and announces that the princess is in labor. You excuse yourself politely and walk out of the room calmly. As soon as the doors close behind you, you sprint down the hallway towards your bedchambers, leaving a trail of ice behind you. 

“I’m alright, I’m alright.” Anna says when you burst through the doors. “I- oooh.” She grimaces as a spasm hits her and spews out some swear words you didn’t think she knew. . You reach for her hand, thinks better of it, and grasp the bed frame instead. A thin layer of frost forms on the polished wood. You hover over her terrified, and helpless.   
“What should I do?”   
“Just stay here.” Anna says and grabs your shoulder, squeezing hard. She sees the frost on the bed frame. “And don’t touch anything!”

It goes on forever, with the midwife yelling instructions, the servants rushing around with hot water and towels and blankets, and Anna groaning and whimpering in pain. You struggle to hold back the pool of ice that forms beneath your feet.  
“Is this normal? Is she going to be ok?” You ask the midwife.  
“Yes, your majesty. The birth is going smoothly, the baby should be coming out soon.” Says the woman cheerfully. If this is going well, you don’t want to know what going badly looks like. 

Finally, Anna pushes one last time and the midwife catches the screaming newborn.  
She cuts the umbilical cord, wraps the baby in a blanket before handing it to Anna.   
“A prince. Congratulations your highness, your majesty.”  
“Told ya it was a boy.” Anna says with a tired smile. She cuddles and murmurs to the baby and he stops crying. She holds out the child to you and you get your first good look.

A shock of snow white hair, eyes the color of deep glacier, and the faintest touch of frost upon his lips. This is not a normal child. You realize that this boy will have powers like you, that he is cursed as well. How could you be so naive to think a child created from magic wouldn’t inherit some of that magic. Dread rises up within you.   
“He is-”  
“Beautiful. Like his mother.” Anna says firmly.   
Your eyes meet. Anna knows as well about the secret the child hides, and couldn’t care less. This is someone she loves, and that’s all that matters to her. 

You must still look doubtful because she touches your cheek and whispers. “Hey, don’t worry about it. We are going to be there for him. If he is a bit different...well... he has a good example to look up to.”   
You sigh and press your forehead together, dispelling the nightmares of your childhood. You will love him and teach him and protect him. You vow he will never live in loneliness and fear like you did.   
“I love you, both.” You whisper kissing Anna, and then your son, on the forehead. Your family is no ordinary fairytale, but you can’t imagine a more perfect beginning.


End file.
